Fable: The Lost Story
by LoveThatWolf
Summary: Everyone know the story of the Hero who slayed Jack of Blades, not once, but twice, right?. Well do any of you know about the other hero? She's pretty important to the story you know. Well this is her story, and how much it intertwined with his.
1. Prolouge

Prolouge

Deep in the forest of Albion lay the small village of Oakvale, unchanged by time, and untouched by the sword. Here lived a girl and a boy, and their families. Both of them dreaming of greatness, of one day being Hero's. They sometimes imagined themselves as noble knights or powerful wizards. Other times they dreamed they'd be evil warriors. But in all their dreams of greatness, they could never have imagined the power of the destinies that lay before them.


	2. So this is How it Started?

Here's my newest story yeah! The story just hit me, and then I realized how long it was since I last updated, and I decided quickly that I needed to post this. This is pretty much Fable the Lost Chapters with an added character. If you want to know more than your gonna have to read on :) By the way, Fable sadly does not belong to me. Enjoy!

So this is how it started?

"Farin!" I jerked my head up quickly, relaxing when I saw who was calling my name.

"Farin, were you taking a nap?" Justen, my best friend since birth asked. He was currently bent in half with his hands on his knees panting like a dog. Did he run all the way here?

"Yeah, well I didn't get that much sleep last night. I had the wierdest dream." I shuddered, even though I didn't remember anything about the dream. The dream had left me with a bad feeling in my stomach. "Justen, your sweating like a pig. Did you run all the way here?" Justen, still panting decided that a quick nod yes would suffice.

"And why did you do that?" As soon as the question left my mouth Justen started to tremble in fear.

"Farin, you have got to help me! I forgot that today's my sisters birthday! She's going to kill me for forgeting again!" Justen cried as his shaking increased. It was commonly know throughout the village that you didn't cross Theresa. She was the sweetest person in the world, but if you messed with her, or her family, you were dead. If it wasn't for Thereasa, Justen would have been bullied all the time.

Justen was, well he was just plain weird. Often times he would stare at nothing, and when you finally got him to come back to reality, he would give you the weirdest answer to whatever question you brought him back to reality to ask. Most people thought he was nuts, and you pair that with messy, unkempt dark hair and a skrawny pale body and you had the perfect punching bag.

"Farin! Please help me!" Justen cried, bringing me back to the matter at hand.

"Well what do you expect? There are only so many times you can forget to get your hard-working sister, who would do anything for you, a birthday present. It's only logical that she would go crazy on you."

"Farin, without your help I'll die!"

"No way. If your sister finds out you forgot, and had to rush to get her some last-minute, unthoughtful gift, she'll kill you and anyone who decides to help you. I don't feel like dying today." I said firmly, not willing to budge.

"But Farin!" Justen cried.

"No buts! I ain't helping you."

"PLEASE!PLEASE!PLEASE!PLEASE!PLE-"

"Oh fine! I'll help you, you annoying twit."

"Oh Farin! I'll never doubt that you have a heart ever again!" Justin shouted, right before he decided to jump on me with a crushing hug.

"Yeah, well you lucky you're I'm in a good mood, and I didn't just go back to sleep instead." I growled, pushing him off me. " Wait, you doubted I had a heart?" I glared at him.

"What! I have not Idea what your talking about. Besides, you already said you'd help me, and you wouldn't go back on your word, no would you?" Justen said in a falsely sweet voice.

" Fine, you got me. I won't go back on my word, but we better hurry and get the money before your sister's party starts." I sighed, not looking forward to the long day ahead of me, just wanting to sleep instead.


	3. What?

I'm SO sorry it took this long to update! Truthfully I never thought I would finish it, but as I was going through my stories, I noticed it had 1 follower. For me this was a pretty big deal, and I suddenly had the motivation to write! So this is for you, whose username, I don't know.

From One hell of a procrasinator.

**linebreaklinebreaklinebreak**

Turning to look at Justen I asked one important question that I had just thought of, "How are we supposed to get the money for Theresa's birthday present anyway?"

"Well, my dad said he would give me a gold piece for every good deed I do!" Justen said, looking as if he were a dog that had just did an amazing trick and was waiting for his reward.

...What?

I lowered my head so that my bangs were covering my eyes and whispered in a way that demanded total attention. "So you're telling me you woke my up from a **very **good nap, just to get me to help you with something so easy a three year-old could do it?"

'Weeeelll-"

"Explain yourself now!" Justen was lucky looks couldn't kill or his body would have been dumped into the ocean years ago.

"I just thought that you might have forgotten to get her a present too. When my dad said he would give me a gold peice for every good deed I did, I thought you could help and we could give Thereesa a present from both of us." Justen explained looking at me with a sad 'you just kicked my puppy' look. A flood of guilt suddenly washed over me as I scrambled for a way to get him to stop making such a sad look.

**Justen's POV**

Farin spoke suddenly, "Geez, Justen you know I'm not nearly as forgetful as you, of course I already got Theresa a present. " Farin looked down at her feet for a second, a blush coating her face. "Look I'm sorry for being a total bitch, so stop looking like I just kicked your puppy."

I started to stared at her with a dumbstruck expression. I wondered faintly if I slipped into another daydream without realizing it.

Farin whoose face was completely red now (from anger of embarassment I suspect I'llnever know) angrily said, "What wrong with your face huh? Not that it isn't always weird."

Snapping out of my daze, I started to laugh.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" Farin shouted at me.

"It's just that I never knew you could be so cute." I replied as my laughter subsuded.

Farin's face once again turned a bright red, and this time I knew for a fact why.

"Who the hell are you calling cute, you little punk!"

**linebreaklinebreaklinebreak**

So here is the next chapter! Like it, then review! Hate it? Then still review! And don't worry, the next chapter is almost done, so you won't havee to wait so long for the next update. Before I forget I wanted to tell you what Farin looks like (since everyone should already know what Justen looks like.)

Hair: Light Brown that reaches mid-back. Thick bangs cut straight across.

Eyes: Light green

Markings: Light freckles and a birthmark shaped like a horse on her butt.

More: She is very tall for her age (which right know is ten) Most people think she is 14. She is very quick and will end up specializing in skill.


End file.
